mechdragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gem Squad
Gem Squad Is how the pirates called the inhabitants of Crystallinum that went into the ship with them. It's formed by the last two rookie teams in the Crystal Army, and their tutors. Team Diamond Tutor: Diamond He's one of the best soldiers in the army, but because of the random character of the rookie tutors election, he had to leave the battlefront with Tourm. Its the only living master of light mana, and he adapted his fightstyle to it. He creates six pure light swords and moves them around him for attack and defense. He is usually idly in his fights, what outrages his enemies. Diamond's ultimate power is slowing down time, or going back on time a couple of seconds, which makes him a terrible foe. He is not as arrogant and elitist as the average crystallish, and doesn't agree with the war, but as a soldier is forced to fight. When he has the chance of getting the rookies away from the war, he does it by leaving with the pirates. Rookies Ruby The youngest of the rookies. Fights using red mana, and his weapon is a spear. Sees Saph as a rival and is always competing with him. Sapphire "Saph" The oldest of the rookies, and the most serious. Fights using blue mana, and his weapon is a sword. He is very obscure, and tends to have more in common with Torm than with his tutor. Citrine "Zit" The most cheerful of the rookies. Fights using yellow mana, and her weapon is a bow. She's always trying to keep the Gem Squad together, interceding in the group fights and acting as a mediator. Team Tourmaline Tutor: Tourmaline "Tourm" The most wild and brutal soldier in the army, with the highest kill streak. He is a childhood friend of Diamond, and they have been fighting since. For the nature of his powers, Diamond is the only one that can face him. His dark mana powers consist on controlling gravity, and he concentrates all its powers on his sword. The blade seems black because the gravity is so strong in its surface that the light cannot escape. In combat, everything the blade of the sword touches instantly bears a force of a thousand times earth gravity in two opposing directions, creating the illusion of a cut. With enough energy stored and concentrated in his sword, Tourm would be able to split a mountain in two. Rookies Spessartite Garnet "Garnet" The craziest of the rookies. Fights using red and yellow mana, and her weapons are a pair of claw gauntlets. She has a crush on Tourm. Amethyst "Ameth" The most arrogant and elitist of the rookies. Fights using red and blue mana, and his weapon is a staff. Its the most skilled fighter amongst the rookies, but he is often overconfident in battles. Emerald The smartest of the rookies. Fights using green mana, and his weapon is a hammer. He is the strategy master of the rookies. Category:Crystallinum